


Inevitable

by camikingst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Drunk Cat Grant, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Kara Danvers Saves Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant - Freeform, Kara danvers & cat grant - Freeform, Supergirl/Cat Grant - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: Cat came back to Catco after one year, thinking that  her need to be near Kara was finally over, but it only took one look from the girl when she arrived, to know there was no possible way to escape her. Falling in love with Kara Danvers was inevitable.





	1. Memory lapse.

Cat woke up with a strong headache, her muscles were sore and her bare body was tangled in her favorite Egyptian cotton sheets, her eyes went wide when she realized what that meant. She sat up in bed and quickly scanned the extension of her room, she was alone, so she jumped off bed and rushed to her bathroom with the bed sheet carefully wrapped around her body.

The blonde refreshed her face with cold water on the sink, it helped her to clear her numbed mind a little, but the headache remained and it was quite not enough for her aching body. She closed the door, jumped under the perfectly heated shower stream and tried her best to remember the night before.

...

Last night her drinks count stopped somewhere after her five initial margaritas and the two Bourbon glasses she took after. Honestly by that time she was already holding in, her body's strong gains to get rid of all the alcohol in her system, in a not very proper way for the well known Queen of all media. Though few hours after that, she was still drinking, she had no particular reason for that, at least not one she was interested on accepting, much less analyzing and maybe that was indeed the reason to be drinking she was on Tuesday night. She was running from her own mind and alcohol was like her favorite pair of joggers when it came to escape her own imagination.

It was about midnight when she decided to call it a day. She spent about thirty minutes trying to dial her driver's number, her blood was flooded in alcohol, her senses were numbed and her stupid phone's lock pattern wasn't working with her, that of course until she realized her mobile was upside down.

"Where are you?" She asked the man with very bad mood printed on her voice.

"I'm still at Catco miss Grant, as you ordered, I'm waiting for miss Danvers to finish her reports to take her home."

 "Perfect, pick me up in my favorite bar, I need to go to the office," she said hanging up.

And there went an incredibly big amount of alcohol to the drainage, you can never be fast enough to run from Kara Danvers or get far enough in any case. One year she distanced from her own company, one year it took her to stop day dreaming about the blonde, to completely forget her, one year that she had to banish herself from any contact with media, no news, no newspapers, just disappear, become an hermit, basically trapped in her own house, because no matter where she went there was someone or something that reminded her of her cute naive Kara who still thought she was clueless of her real identity. She let her think that, convinced her that she didn't know about Supergirl because she knew her job at Catco was something important for the girl and because she enjoyed watching how bad of a liar was the girl from an outside perspective. Kara was probably the worst liar she had ever meet and yet she still was confident enough to believe she could trick HER, the Queen of all media, for god's sake! But that clueless naive nature of the blonde was what she loved more. However it hurt to know Kara didn't trusted her enough to entrust her secret to her.

"For one year tossed to the trash, cheers!",  she spoke to no one in particular downing another glass of bourbon.

She had spent  a complete year hiding away and when she finally thought she was over that girl, that she had forgotten her completely, she went back to direct her company and her world went down the hill in only one blink. It only took one look from Kara to make her go back to the start.

_Going back to business life felt great, not even the annoying music or the clear trace of somebody's cheap perfume in the air of her personal elevator could bother her, not that day, she felt refreshed and ready to whatever came._

_Her  return was kept secret as she wanted it, not even James Olsen knew she was back. She was perfectly sure that by this time Kara should have already noticed she was back with her super audition or any power of sort, but it was okay, Kara didn't do well with surprises so Cat had a high possibility to avoid her and any sort of welcoming organization she or anyone would plan for her if they had known of her return with anticipation._

_The elevator doors opened and there she was. First thing she saw was Kara's bright blue eyes fixed on her. Cat's hearth skipped  a beat._

_"Cat! " Kara said practically jumping  over her to hug her, Cat's back struck heavily against the elevator wall,  Kara's enthusiasm made her lose the control of her strength  for a moment, "I mean Miss Grant, is so nice to see you, you have no idea how much I have missed you," the blonde mumbled in her ear never letting go of the hug._

_The elder woman was wordless and being there between Kara's strong arms made her realize that what she felt for the young heroine was irremediably inevitable._

"Put me another glass Steve," she ordered to the bartender.

"It's Stephan Miss Grant," the bartender corrected once again, he met her years ago when she first came to the bar and now he only corrected her out of habit, he knew it wouldn't change anything, "here you go," he said handing the drink to the blonde.

...

"I'm okay! You don't have to hold me," Cat complained to her driver who was now walking her to Catco's front door, she forced him to let go of her arm, almost falling to the floor when she stumbled on a crack of the sidewalk with her high heels, "that will be all," she dismissed him with a gesture of her hand.

"Should I wait for miss Danvers?"

"I'll take care of her, you go home, thank you," she said finally entering the building.

...

Kara sighed finishing the last report, it had been a very long day, she had to rewrite her last article  about three  times  because Snapper wouldn't approve it, after that she tried to invite Cat to have lunch with her, because she missed her and the time they got to be together was not enough, instead of accepting, Miss grant gave her a big pile of reports, she needed in the morning on her desk. Cat lately did the same all the time, overload her with work, every time she tried to get close, if she tried to have a little normal conversation with her, she would just open the right drawer of her desk and hand her work to do or sent her to do something far away from her office, it was almost as if she had everything prepared in case Kara appeared at her office. It felt like she didn't endure her presence anymore and to be honest that hurt more than she was willing to admit out loud.

The blonde looked around her new office, the place was beautiful but closed and she missed her old desk right out of Cat's office, she missed watching her boss working, the little gestures she did when she tried to concentrate and her cocky smile when she was making a sassy yet clever comment to whoever dared to get in her office. She could just sit there in her old desk all day, watching the amazing Cat Grant being herself in an incredible stunning way. Now she could watch an incredible boring door instead. Kara lifted her gaze from the report she was checking for the last time but instead of the door she expected to find there, she found Cat leaning on the door frame.

"Did you finish Kiera?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Grant I just finished the last report."

"Perfect, now come here I need to tell you something," the elder blonde said fixing her gaze on the other girl blue eyes and gesturing her to approach.

Kara approached the woman hypnotized by her powerful look, honestly she was Supergirl now, but just one look from that woman could make her feel like she was just a little girl back in Krypton. She stopped right in front of Cat, trapped between the opposite side of the door frame and the woman.

"Just a little bit closer Kiera," she whispered still leaning her back on the door frame.

"I think—," Kara started with her mouth dry and hoarse voice, "your driver is waiting for me down stairs, I don't want to make him wait more than necessary, if you excuse me." She finally said trying to leave the office quickly but Cat Stopped her trapping her between both of her arms now firmly pressed on the wood door frame.

The blonde swallowed audibly wishing she could melt into the wood and disappear, Cat's arms resting on the door frame at both sides of her face.

"That won't be possible because I already dismissed him some minutes ago, I guess you are trapped here with me, Kiera," she commented with a big cocky smile leaning closer to the younger blonde.

Kara held her purse tightly between her body and Cat's, she felt her knees about to give in under her weight.

"It's pretty late miss Grant, I really should get going..." She mumbled with difficulty, it was hard to think straight when she was around Cat and being so damn close was making things even harder.

"Ugh! How is that you always have to be so perfect, doing the right thing every time, why don't you ever take risks or jump into unknown situations? Why don't you live you life to the fullest?" Cat complained pulling away from Kara, she started walking down the hallway going to her own office, the younger blonde just watched her walk away, "oh wait, I already know the answer to that, you are a coward Kiera and you will always be," She said turning around the corner.

Cat managed to get to her  office in one piece, she couldn't walk more than five meters without stumbling into something or trip over her own feet. She poured herself a glass of bourbon in he balcony and downed it all in one sip. She poured another and did the same. Then another.

"You now what Miss Grant—," Kara started bursting into the office and the balcony, "you know nothing about me! And you have no right to call me a coward, because we all know that the coward here is you!" the blonde face was red in anger and she gesticulated uncontrollably with every word she said.

"Oh dear but I do know a lot about you, the fact that you don't trust me enough to tell me, doesn't change the fact that I have eyes and a brain and believe me when I tell you, I know WHO you are Kara Danvers!" Cat yelled at her twirling around to face the blonde.

"I'm not—, you don't—, ugh! I'm not Supergirl!" she yelled back.

"Who said anything about her? You are the worst liar ever existed," Cat turned around to face the city view but she tripped over her own hills and lost balance  almost falling of the edge of the balcony railing.

Cat closed her eyes and in one blink she was safely floating over the balcony in Kara's arms.

"Are you okay?" the younger blonde asked but her only answer were Cat's tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why you never trusted me?" she asked tears still rolling down her face.

"It's not like that, I do trust you Cat, it's just, well—, you did threatened of firing me if I was Supergirl."

"I wouldn't fire you, not for real, I know how important is this job for you," Cat admitted pushing Kara back in an effort to take some distance from the blonde, but the girl didn't let go of her, they remained floating few inches over the balcony's floor.

"That's not all, you left, disappeared, you not only left the company you also vanished out of my life and then when you finally came back to the company, to me. You did nothing but ignoring me, avoiding me in every one of my attempts to get close and I can't stop asking myself why, because Cat, I don't conceive life without you."

Cat didn't answer she just wrapped both her arms around Kara's neck and kissed her, joy tears now replacing the sadness ones.

"You taste like bourbon Miss Grant," the blonde said smiling after they cut the kiss looking for air.

"Of course that's all you have to say Kiera," she rolled her eyes, "now could you please take me home." She asked  Kara.

"Of course just let me grab my purse and yours," she answered putting Cat down on her feet, " and please keep your distance of the railing, I don't want to find you laying on the street when I'm back."

Cat poured another bourbon when Kara disappeared in her office and before she finished it Kara was back.

...

Cat turned the shower knob, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide again, not only she found herself nude on her bed but the last thing she remembered was Kara flying her home. That was all, she had no more memories after that last glass of bourbon.

 

 

 


	2. Meager possessions.

Cat felt sore and confused, she didn't remembered what had happened the night before, the amount of alcohol she had consumed was ridiculous and being honest she didn't even know if the memories she had weren't merely some sort of dream or hallucination, thinking of the possibility of Kara accepting she was Supergirl to her was highly improbable itself, but also kissing her after that, that was something she wouldn't believe even if she had been completely sober. Kara was totally not into her, as her tricky alcoholic brain was trying to make her think.

Surely she had come home with whatever stranger from the bar and that stranger had just run away from her house pretty early in the morning. She did her best to convince herself that was the actual situation, promising she would never drink like that again, as she always did after a night like the night before. Then she started dressing and styling her hair for another day as the director of Catco Worldwide Media. She was almost ready when she heard steps on the first floor near the front door location, it had to be Carter leaving for school, Cat rushed downstairs, she wanted to kiss him goodbye, though she stopped halfway on the staircase when she heard him talking with someone.

"Goodbye, thanks for the breakfast," it was Carter's voice.

"Take care Carter and please don't escape into any adventure without me," it was her voice, Cat froze.

Kara.

"I promise," he laughed closing the door behind him.

Cat was still frozen when the younger blonde came in sight, she wished with all her strength she had invisible powers in that moment.

"Miss Grant you look radiant today," Kara complimented her with a smile.

That look, that smile, the previous day clothes, the messy hair. She clearly had slept the night at her home. Cat contained her gains to slap herself for that obvious and stupid deduction. Of course she had slept in the house what else would she be doing at her house so early, if she hadn't? And more important, why would have she woken up nude and sore in her bed with confusing memories about Kara? She had slept with Kara Danvers and she could not remember one single thing! Suddenly her heart rate increased and her hands got sweaty, her breathing went uneven, she was hyperventilating.

She snapped herself out of it, she had never experienced an anxiety attack and this wouldn't be her first.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," she almost pleaded with her eyes shut and her face shrinked in a grimace.

"If that's what you want miss Grant, this isn't happening," Kara answered balancing her weight from foot to foot.

"But it is, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"No, this isn't happening, I don't consent it!" She snapped turning around and trying to get away, but in a second Kara was in front of her.

"Cat-," she tried but the other woman started talking before she could say anything.

"You are calling me Cat and you just used your super speed in my house, damn it, everything really happened," the elder blonde mumbled more to herself than to Kara," so you and I?, we?, yesterday we -?"

"Yesterday we did a lot of things, Miss Grant, can you be a bit more specific?"

"So, we did sleep together," she affirmed, she didn't need farther confirmation.

"Oh dear Lord," Kara's eyes went wide and her blood run to her face instantly, "that's not what I meant for a lot of things, I meant like talking and fighting and flying and fighting more and -," she babbled uncontrollably fighting her gains to run away and hide from Cat's intense gaze.

"Stop!" Her boss commanded, "you say we didn't have sex last night?" She asked suddenly feeling like some kind of geriatric sexual harasser trying to seduce her virginal young assistant.

"Oh god no, thankfully we didn't!"

The feeling increased.

"Thankfully-," Cat whispered taking her gaze away from Kara's to prevent her to see the crescent pain her words make her feel, "what was I thinking, Supergirl and I? More like super stupid, right?"

"Cat listen to me, you are getting all wrong-."

"NoKiera, just leave it," Cat pushed pass Kara to get in her room again.

"Catherine Grant you will now listen to me!" Kara ordered stopping her from leaving by her hand.

Cat turned around slowly, puppy eyes fixed on Kara's.

"Look I'm thankful that we didn't have sex last night because you where drunk, not because I didn't desired to, which I do, a lot, believe me and I'm glad I didn't give up to my desires, because if I ever get to be with you, to touch you, to feel you, I want you to be there with me in every way. And despite you made it really hard to me last night, I'm proud of my self-restraint."

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

"Well-."

_..._

_"Here you are Miss Grant, safe and sound,_ _"_ _she said descending on the woman's mansion doorway._

_"You have to walk me in_ _Kiera_ _, I don't believe I can stand still right now," Cat told her spinning her keys in her hands._

Kara took the keys, opened the door with them and walked in with Cat still in her arms.

_"My bedroom is the first door at the right," she said pointing at the staircase to the top floor._

Kara walked all the way upstairs with the woman in her arms, Cat was practically unconscious by the moment she put her on her king size bed, she took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket but when she was going to straight up her back and leave the room, Cat suddenly pulled her by her neck and kissed her.

_"I need to put my pajamas," she said pulling apart from the kiss._

_"I'll bring them, where do you keep them?" she said glancing around the room, when she fixed her gaze again on Cat, she had her dress completely unzipped and was trying to take it off._

_"Come here Danvers, I'm gonna have you for dinner," the woman said after, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck again._

_Kara took a step back from the bed but in the attempt she dragged Cat with her._

_"Oh come on Kara, stop being a coward," Cat loosened her grip from her neck and slid her dress all the way down to the floor. Kara's breathing stopped and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, Cat Grant was topless in front of her._

_..._

_"_ I run away and kept your door closed till you seemed to pass away on your bed, apparently you and I have very different definition for pajamas," Kara laughed awkwardly finishing her narration of the previous night.

"Then, I tried to rape you and you locked me up in my bedroom so I wouldn't?" Cat asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Basically, that's what happened, yeah."

"I can almost see the headline, Cat Grant gives in to the cliche by sexually assaulting her assistant-," she couldn't hold back the comment, but then she took in everything Kara had told her," God dammit, you saw me nude!" Cat's jaw dropped and for the first times in years she blushed like a teenager, embarrassment printed all across her face.

"I didn't really see anything, it was pitch black in there and I have real bad vision in the dark," Kara lied.

"You have super-vision and let's not forget the fact that you are a terrible liar Kara Danvers," the elder blonde deadpanned rolling her eyes, "Let's just forget it and head off to work, we are already late," she commanded pushing Kara lightly to make her move.

"We could do that-."

"But?"

"But, I might have prepared you breakfast for your hang over."

"Kara."

"Well I couldn't quite sleep and I stayed here because I wanted to talk with you in the morning about what happened, Supergirl, the kiss, I was hoping I could avoid the last part of the night though. Anyhow, in the morning I heard Carter running late for school and since you hadn't woke up, I decided to make some speed light cooking. Going to school with an empty stomach is basically a sin and-."

"Let's go eat Kara, chop chop," she interrupted the girl dragging her to the kitchen, " now you really have to explain to me, how is this speed light cooking?" She said as soon as she put a feet in the kitchen, the isle was full of food from side to side.

"Well I didn't know what went better for you and hang over."

"So you just cooked it all?"

"I'm sorry I know I might have crossed the line, you didn't even invited me to stay and here I am and not only I abused of your couch but I also assaulted your fridge, without permission."

"Oh dear Kara, you are so good for this world, thank you for everything," Cat caressed her cheek stepping closer to her, then she stood on her tiptoes And peeked her lips.

Kara just glanced down at her ex boss with a goofy smile.

...

Cat waited her private elevator on the lobby of the company, feeling the receptionist look fixed on her.

"Do I have some kind of alien mutation on my face dear?" she asked bowing her head to look at the girl over her sunglasses.

"No, y-you just look different today Miss Grant, in a good way I mean, happy."

"Oh! Well, I think i have reasons to be," she answered letting her mind fly to a certain blonde kryptonian girl for a second, her smile grew bigger if that was possible, "don't you have work to do?"

"Y-yes, I -."

"Tshh! I don't pay you for stuttering, chop chop."

With that she disappeared inside her elevator. Her good mood increasing with every floor she left behind. In spite of the stinging headache she had since she woke up that morning, she felt like nothing could numb her increasing state of joy and just when she was convinced that it was physically impossible to feel more happiness than she was feeling in that moment, the elevator door opened.

"Your latte Miss Grant," Kara was right in front of her with a tray from Noonan's and a huge smile.

How was that even possible, she had left Kara about five minutes ago, at Catco's parking lot, Kara was supposed to go home change clothes and then comeback for work and here she was completely changed, with an impeccable hairdo and her hot latte ready in what it took for her to reach her office in the elevator.

"You have no idea how much I envy you right now Kara," she whispered so only she could hear her.

"I know," she smiled more broadly, "have a good day Miss Grant."

Cat stared at the Kara as she walked to her office, oblivious that everyone's eyes were fixed on her. She then looked down at her latte, there was a post-it note attached to the the cap lid.

**_We still need to talk about that kiss._ **

She spent the rest of the day thinking of Kara.

Kara's kiss.

Kara's secret.

Kara's obsession over food.

Kara's perfect bullet proof skin.

And the more she thought about her, the more she convinced herself that running from Kara had been probably the most stupid decision she had ever made. She lost one year because she didn't want to accept her own advises.

She didn't jump to the water. She gave in to failure without even trying and that was something she wouldn't allow herself to do anymore.

...

"Stupid Snapper!" Kara complained alone in her office.

She had written the same article in one hundred different ways and he kept rejecting it, she honestly had to hold back her desire to snap his head off his body every time she walked out of his office.

She created a new document sheet when a message popped out in her company inbox.

**_Cat Grant: Stop killing Snapper in your mind!_ **

**_Kara Danvers: How did you even...?_ **

**_Cat Grant: I forgot to tell you I can read minds._ **

**_Kara Danvers: I'll remember to bring a mental inhibitor from the D.E.O. tomorrow._ **

**_Cat Grant: It's too late I already know your deepest secrets._ **

**_Kara Danvers: Dammit! Will you help me pack this time or should I escort my meager possessions in disgrace to the elevator alone?_ **

**_Cat Grant: Well, I thought it might be a charitable thing to take your meager possessions out for dinner and try and fatten them up a bit, maybe you can come too Danvers._ **

**_Kara Danvers: You are using a movie quote to invite me out Miss Grant? Wait, giving it a second thought I should start calling you Miss Cleaver from now on. Oh and stop rolling your eyes, I can also read your mind._ **

**_Cat Grant: Is that a yes?_ **

**_Kara Danvers: Have a good rest of the day Miss Grant._ **

**_Cat Grant: Kieraaaa!!!!!!_ **

Kara laughed closing the chat window, maybe her day at work enduring Snapper's shit wouldn't end as bad as she thought after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find this story enjoyable.


	3. Twizzlers & kinky stuff.

It was around eight when Snapper finally accepted her article and let her go, so she directed to Cat's office to see if dinner was still up, but she found the lights off and no one inside. She quickly glanced around the office, she had been so immerse in her own thoughts when she walked to Cat's office that she hadn't even noticed everyone else was gone. She started worrying by the possibility of Cat being mad at her for her teasing lack of answer earlier when she invited her out. She reached her phone in her pocket and started to dial the number she memorized a few years ago but before she could finish, her sight went black. Someone put a blindfold on her so she couldn't see.

"Ready?" it was Cat.

"For what?" she asked with shaky voice product of the surprise. Cat gently squeezed her shoulders soothingly.

"Only for the best night of your life," the woman whispered on her ear.

"I already tried ecstasy once Cat, let me tell you, it didn't work", Kara laughed turning around to face her still blindfolded.

"I'm shocked, well dammit, you ruined my surprise, the night is ruined!" Cat stated dramatically before she started laughing, she the entangled her hand with Kara's and lead her to her private elevator.

"You aware that your blindfold doesn't work  with my super-vision right?" the younger blonde asked.

"I'm also aware you won't dare to use it to spy, unless you want me to skin you alive bullet proof girl," she answered threateningly. 

"Alright alright, got it!" Kara said squeezing her eyes shut tightly under the thin fabric of the blindfold and raising her hands as a surrender sign, this caused Cat to release her hand, which made her stumble on the  elevator frame but Cat held her from her waist in time so she didn't fall to the floor.

"I think you'll be better off if I hug you Supergirl," Cat commented with a cocky smile but before she could tease Kara further more, the girl put her arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to her body. Cat smile grew bigger as she firmly held the girl by her waist.

Kara took Cat's sweet hair essence in, she couldn't quite discern what it smelled like but she was certain she loved it and that love felt in someway sinful.

"Your hair smells like a sin," she let out intoxicated by the amazingly pleasant scent.

"Excuse me?" Cat asked arching a brow not sure if she had to be offended or grateful of the girl's strange pick of words.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it makes me feel like I'm about to do something I know I shouldn't, I just can't discern what it smells like," Kara explained.

"Liquorice," Cat mumbled.

"What?"

"Twizzlers, my hair smells like black licorice," she said feeling a little embarrassed with how childish that sounded.

"Twizzlers," Kara repeated with a dreamy smile, "Eliza wouldn't let me or Alex eat them when we were little, she said it would make us sick, but we always managed to sneak some packs in our room and eat them at night when she was asleep, of course I never got sick, instead I had to cover Alex next day when she wasn't feeling right so mom wouldn't notice."

"I suddenly feel the need to look carefully for candies in Carter's bedroom," Cat admitted walking Kara out of the elevator when the doors opened at the lobby.

"Wait till he grow up, so you can find way more interesting things than candies in there," the blonde said holding her laughter at picturing Cat's expression in that moment.

"Kara!"

"Why black licorice Shampoo though?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"Carter picked it up for me when he was about six, I took him to the beauty store once and he spent twenty minutes smelling  every single shampoo bottle in the store an that's the one he liked more, he spent the next month inventing false nightmares just to be able to sleep in my hug smelling my hair, he loved it so much I never had the strength to replace it."

They got in the car that was waiting for them outside the building, the driver had been already instructed with the destination by her assistant so he wouldn't spoil the surprise.

...

"Will you tell me where you're taking me Cat?" Kara asked after some minutes of the drive, trying her best to don't use her super-vision to get a peek at the road, she did used it though, to occasionally look at Cat's embarrassment expressions as she talked about the past year she spent hiding at home and how she had watched basically every TV show available on Netflix.

"Was the blindfold too subtle? It is a surprise! Stop asking," Cat scolded her.

"Okay," she shrugged, "so tell me how was for you a complete year without me?"

"I won't admit it if you tell anyone, but it was agonizingly boring, god! I was in serious need of a big doze of your dorkface when I came back to Catco."

"It didn't seem like it! You kept avoiding me."

"Well yeah, but what could I do, I endured one year of Stupid Netflix TV shows an all for nothing , because you came in with you smile, your perfectly heated lattes and your overpowered hugs and deleted my countless efforts to forget you. But the way I had to attend a complete week of chiropractic seasons due to that hug."

The young blonde shrugged unapologetically. In her eyes the mere chance to hug Cat was worth the pain, even if it wasn't hers.

"So you admit it!" Kara asked with a cocky smile.

"What?"

"You were running from me Miss grant, I knew it, leave of absence my butt!"

"That language Kara! Okay I admit it you were the main reason I left the company,"Cat confessed, "but also I needed an update on Doctor who, I didn't watch the thing since I was a child and it aired in black and white," she added dropping the subject.

"That was like ages ago" the young girl roared holding a laughter. 

"Are you trying to say I'm old Keeeira?" Cat hissed, alarmingly lingering on the name.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare to make such an assumption Miss Grant, I'm really fond to my tongue and I wouldn't want it to be ripped off," she daringly teased.

"Tshh! We'll talk about the possibility of you keeping your tongue later. We are here," Cat said when the driver parked the car and went out to open the door for them.

Cat helped Kara out of the car while the girl tried to avoid the use of any of her superpowers, so she wouldn't ruin Cat's surprise, even when the blindfold was already driving her crazy.

"Come on Cat!" She complained.

"Wait, I don't want to lose your face when you see it," she said pulling the blindfold off her face, Kara's eyes lit up as she gaped speechless at the view, "Toyman Jr. was right, you look like a child on Christmas Eve. Your eyes, they shine brighter than stars."

"You brought me to the state fair!" Kara squealed.

"Well, I didn't know what kind of food you'd prefer for dinner, so I asked an expert," she winked, "he highly suggested junk food, which I disapproved right away of course, but he might have also mentioned that you've been planning to come to the fair for days, but some bitch wouldn't stop assigning you extra work at the company and you couldn't. Sorry for that," Cat apologized softly.

"It's okay really you were in all you right to assign me work, you are the boss and— ," the girl talked alternating her look between Cat and the fair entrance.

"Kara I can see it in your face, you just want to run in, do it!"

The girl didn't wait another second and grabbing Cat's hand she basically dragged her into the fair. Cat was thankful she had already bought their tickets and by that she meant her assistant, because she honestly doubted Kara would have been able to wait up in the line to get them. Kara dragged her around the fairground rides and booths apparently unable to decide what to do first.

"Slow down Kara," she asked squeezing her hand in hers, the blonde stopped, "I know you are excited but honestly I'm starving, could we go grab something to eat first?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, I just still can't believe you brought me here," the girl answered, excitement printed all over her face, she resumed her walk this time with a slower pace still holding Cat's hand.

"It was the right choice, only you face at the entrance made it worth it," she commented  amazed by how beautiful Kara looked in that moment.

"Thank you Cat."

Kara lead her to the food booths and once there just stood beside her waiting for her to make a choice. Cat spun around looking in every direction.

"This is ridiculous, there is nothing in here but junk food," she complained tapping the floor repeatedly with he foot, "junk food is so not appropriated for a date. Ugh!"

"What did you just said? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, junk food is so not appropriated for a—," Cat's eyes went wide and so did Kara's smile, "—dinner out with a colleague."

"This is a date, we are out on a date, you just said it," Kara started, "Hey everyone! Cat Grant just admitted she is on a date with me," she continued as a few people turned to look at them.

"Stop Kara, you are being so childish," she muttered low.

"I'll stop if you admit it out loud."

"Danvers!"

"Grant!" Kara took a long breath of air, preparing to say it louder this time.

"Alright, yeah I invited you out because I wanted to go on a date with you Kara Danvers!" she spoke loudly enough for all the people around to hear, "Happy?"

"Very much, yeah," Kara smiled widely at her and before Cat knew what was happening, the younger girl pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her deeply.

Cat could hear her heartbeat pounding quickly in her ear as she took consciousness of Kara's body tightly pressed against her own and forgot everything else surrounding them, suddenly everything and everyone but Kara lost meaning.

"I think you forgot you need to breathe, Miss Grant," Kara said pulling apart from the kiss.

Cat's blood was still pounding in her ears and her sight was a little cloudy by the lack of oxygen, she remained there with her arms wrapped around Kara's neck for a moment, just staring at her deep blue eyes.

"If anyone here even dares to send a pic of this to the Daily Planet, I will personally see that person doesn't touch a camera or a mobile phone ever again," she threatened out loud, without letting go of Kara's neck.

Everyone of the present put their phones back in their pockets instantly.

"I'll tell you a secret Miss Grant, you look so hot when you get all bossy," Kara whispered in her ear.

"Let's go find ourselves some cheeseburgers, Kara," she smiled, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Kara Danvers never stopped surprising her.

...

"Come on cat you didn't brought me to the Fair, so I got in all the rides alone, at least do the Ferris Wheel with me,"Kara complained.

"I'm good here on the ground just watching."

"but—."

"I don't do fairground rides Kara."

"Please Cat, just this one," the younger girl pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Just this one," she accepted lining up with her for the Ferris wheel.

Soon they were climbing one of the highly insecure looking cages of the fair ride.

"So you never take Carter to theme parks?" Kara asked noticing Cat's stiff posture and feeling her tight grip on her arm.

"That's different Kara those parks have high security standards, State fairs by other— ," the wheel started moving and Cat winced completely forgetting what she was saying.

Kara put her arm over  her shoulders while Cat wrapped her arms tightly around her wait and buried her face in Kara's neck.

"I got you Cat," she assured squeezing her shoulder, "just enjoy the amazing view."

"I'll try but -," she was not able to finish the phrase because a loud sound blared at the roof and the cage fell back a few inches from the Ferris wheel bracket, " this is exactly why I don't do fairground rides!"

Panic taking over Cat's voice made Kara react quickly.

"It won't hold in place much longer, " she said taking a glance at the damage on the support through the iron cage, they were still at great high," I'll take you out of here."

Kara slid her hand under Cat's legs lifting her ready to break the cage door and fly out of there.

"You can't do that Kara!" the elder blonde said stopping her, "they saw you with me, everyone, if you fly me away they will know who you are."

"I don't care!"

"I yelled your name at their faces minutes ago, for god's sake! You won't have a good life if your real identity reveals and I won't let you do that" She yelled trying to get off Kara grasp.

"We are losing time and I won't let you get hurt because of my stupid secret," she answered still holding Cat in her arms, but then when she tried to kick off the cage door, the cage came off it's base and she lost complete balance. It was too late. All she was able to do was wrapping Cat with her arms and hold her head firmly against her body with her hand. Kara buffered the blow with her body when the cage landed heavily on the floor, "are you okay Cat?"

"I'm fine," she answered supporting her body on her hands to release Kara from under her weigh. She fell heavily over her again immediately cursing loudly, "My hand."

Kara helped Cat to her feet easily, right before a whole bunch of persons encircled the Cage and the fair assistant opened the door. By his face it seemed like he was about to pass out, he clearly thought he would find them with a cervical fracture or laying down lifeless in there, instead he found them practically unharmed, except for Cat's dislocated wrist.

"We should go to an hospital," Kara insisted.

"I'm alright, the paramedics did just enough darling," Cat said for fifth time looking down at the sling on her left wrist, "we won't ruin our date just because of a little stumble."

"Little stumble? You could have ended terribly harmed or dead if you were alone in that thing," Kara replied worryingly.

"But I wasn't, I was with my Supergirl," Cat said with flirty voice winking at her.

"Stop Cat, I feel terrible, it was my fault you got in that thing for starters. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Kara come on! You apologized less the time you threw me off the building," Cat laughed, "Now come here, I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal," she added with resolve dragging Kara to the target shooting booth, "pick any plushie and I will win it for you."

"So you plan to win me any of those, with a dislocated wrist?" Kara snorted trying to avoid laughing, "no offense, but you don't seem like the kind of person that knows how to hold a gun at all and let's not talk about a riffle.

The older woman only answer was rolling her eyes as she placed five dollars down on the counter, then she lifted one of the air soft riffles and hit five cans consecutively.

"Now dear, which one do you want?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa!" Kara said astonished as she pointed to a giant Snorlax bean bag hanging on the booth wall.

"You want that ugly Cat?"

"It does not surprise me that you are so very arrogant as to think I'm asking for a Cat, but that Miss Grant is a real bad-ass Pokemon, not a cat."

"Well dear, even when I would be very glad to prove you that I'm perfectly capable to win you that giant ugly cat by myself with my impeccable aiming, I would rather go for an ice cream, so I will earn it in a much more effective and quick way," she said to the blonde, "how much for the ugly thing?" she asked to the booth clerk.

"Two hundred and fifty," the guy answered.

"Here you go, keep the change."

Cat handed the man three hundred dollars and received the giant Snorlax, she could barely hold it with her dislocated wrist, the thing was ridiculously big. Kara took care of it with a big smile.

"Thank you cat! But honestly are you a D.E.O agent or something of sort I should know about? That aiming—. I've never been more glad to be bullet proof."

"Target shooting is relaxing, but I won't accept or deny the existence of a target range in my house basement," Cat shrugged with a mischievous grin, "now tell me how are we supposed to carry  that thing around this crowded place."

"No way, that's so cool!, just wait here a second and well talk about that bad-ass basement of yours when I come back,"  the girl said walking behind the  booth carrying the giant plushie, she came back one minute later empty handed.

"Tell me I didn't buy a three hundred dollar plushie, so you could go in the shadows and murder it."

"No," Kara rolled her eyes, "it's safe and sound at my apartment now."

"Great! Now you have that ugly Cat decorating your bedroom."

"I bet you are dying to be in its place."

"You wish jellyfish!" Cat exclaimed poking  Kara's nose, "ice cream, shall we?"

"Yes! It's my favorite." 

"Of course it is."

"So, about that basement you were talking about, do you any other kinky stuff hidden in there?"

"Well, there is the chamber of tortures and the sex room, apart from that nothing I recall about."

"Nothing fancy then, huh?," Kara laughed.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone showing support for this story, please let me know how is it going so far, if you like or hate something. I appreciate all the feedback.


	4. Game on.

Cat tapped rhythmically over her office chair armrest with her perfectly manicured nails, she had been facing her multiple screen wall   
longer time than her tight schedule allowed her to do, still she kept looking at an undefined spot of the wall, her mind flooded with memories of the day before, memories none of the uncharacteristically boring news displayed on the screens could drive her away from. And maybe the reason she found them so utterly boring was because of the lack of appearance of certain female hero starring as the center of city chaos. It was a slow day for crime in National city and Cat felt the guilt crept up her inside walls when she found herself thinking that would hopefully change.

Leaving the guilt aside she smirked knowing Kara was probably having a harder time there, dealing with Snapper's crap, than she would out in the street kicking off some giant alien's butt. A well deserved pay off for last night's ultimate rejection she made her endure.

_Her driver drove them all the way from the fair to Kara's residential building, where she dismissed him blatantly giving Kara a totally improper undressing glance, the girl unexpectedly returned it shameless. That was new._

_Totally put together Kara lead her inside the building and  into the elevator completely quiet, Cat curiously took in her perfect features from the place she was, leaning against the elevator wall. No trace of blushing, no nervousness, not a flick of embarrassment in her eyes as she stared right back into her eyes. The elevator stopped at her floor and the doors opened in front of them._

_"Shall we?" Kara asked pulling her eyes off hers as she took the lead into the hallway passing a few doors before she stopped in front of her own. Cat followed closely behind._

_The younger blonde stood there playing with the keys rocking them from hand to hand, trying her best to not feel related somehow with that movie she used to watch years ago_ __'Hitch'_ _ _, hoping someday there would be someone willing to go for advise with the date doctor just to get to know her, someone that would finally make her feel normal in this new planet she felt forced to call home._

_She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Cat instead of leaning in for a kiss, slid her hands from her sides to her navel wrapping her arms around her waist to hug her from behind. Kara fought her desire to lean back in the embrace as she felt Cat's blatant mouth take over the sensitive spot under her ear._

_"Will you invite me in any time soon?" Cat asked impatiently tapping the floor with her heel._

_"I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight Ms. Grant," Kara said turning around still in Cat's embrace._

_"Excuse me?"  Cat asked, eyebrow darting up to her hairline._

" _As you heard, I happen to be following your '1998 guide to finding love' in which I recall reading something like—, On a first date, take him home if you feel courageous, let him in and become a lifelong pitiful spinster, that will never find love."  Kara muttered._

_"Definitely not my best work, it was meant for men though," Cat exclaimed frowning pulling Kara closer in her embrace._

_Kara leaned in to kiss her softly while she tried to open the door at her back._

_"Good night Kitty," Kara let out and within a fraction of second she got out of the embrace and into her apartment closing the door behind her._

_Cat stood there shocked anger boiling in her veins as the blood run quickly to her face. The nickname she had grown to hate thanks to her mother repeating once and once again in her head._

_"You've got to be kidding me Kiera! I swear to god if you ever call me that again, I'm gonna make sure you and all your beloved ones pay the absurdly high price of insulting Cat Grant. Uggggh!"_ _She huffed in disgust._

_She resisted her gains to open a hole in the door with her heel as she turned around and walked back to the elevator. Cat could picture vividly Kara's smirk plastered on her face while she walked  down the street, it was freezing out there and she had to walk five blocks before she could find a cab to take her home._

_"Kara I know you are somewhere up there watching and listening and I assure you will pay for this!" She said out loud before she sat down on the back sit of the car._

Cat's blood still boiled when she remembered the events of the night before at Kara's place.

Apart from that and her dislocated wrist now perfectly wrapped in a designer sling not the ugly thing they gave her at the fair, the previous night had been perfect in so many levels and she regretted nothing about it.

Cat shook her head clearing her mind when she hard her laptop buzzing. She turned around in her chair, she had one message in her inbox.

**_Kara Danvers: Hello kitty..._ **

Cat's blood left it's boiling point far behind as she angrily started typing, a new message appeared before she could send her answer.

**_Kara Danvers: would you think I'm too childish if I confess my love for that doll?_ **

**_Cat Grant: I guess that depends  on what do you like doing with that doll and whether it's something a child would do or not._ **

**_Kara Danvers: And what's do you think?_ **

**_Cat Grant: now that I'm getting to know you better, I would say it's probably something any 2-10 year old would do, but I don't have any reliable source that would confirm it and since I didn't really get to take a glance at your bed fully covered in plushies I can't affirm that either._ **

**_Kara Danvers: Ms Grant, I didn't know you were so interested on having a tour on my personal bedroom zoo, if I was still your personal assistant I would schedule you one right away._ **

**_Cat Grant: you think you are funny Kiera? You owe me one and I'll make you pay twice it's price._ **

**_Kara Danvers:  you are a little tense Ms. Grant. What if I plan one of those, "totally not a date" thing that you seem to like so much? Would that make us even?_ **

**_Cat Grant: I don't feel like going out on a "colleagues dinner" with you at all._ **

**_Kara Danvers: I never said it was a dinner, dress comfortably, see you at your place at nine._ **

**_Cat Grant: I didn't say yes._ **

**_Kara Danvers: and... I didn't say it was optional._ **

**_Cat Grant: but... Ugh! You are annoying._ **

**_Kara Danvers: Have a good rest of—, you know what? Never mind, I know you can't right now anyway._ **

Cat's laptop closed loudly enough for the sound to get across the hallway out of her office, her assistant jumped and gave a glance inside regretting it immediately as she gave her a glare that could honestly destroy anybody's soul into pieces, the girl run to the restroom eyes probably full to the brim with tears, honestly Cat didn't understand how could James Olsen keep that girl for a complete year when all she did was crying all the time.

Cat tried to get her work done thinking on what she had gotten herself into, dating Kara Danvers was like dating a teenager, a very well formed teenager she had to admit, but a teenager regardless. And being honest imaging Kara as a high school girl dressed in her blue, red and yellow cheerleader uniform wasn't helping her to get her work done. She snapped out of that feeling like some kind of weird pedophile with a school girl fetish.

After partially getting her work done, Cat found herself anxiously looking at the clock, when it was around seven she decided her attitude was ridiculous, that she wouldn't let Kara decide and do with her as she pleased, because she had all the right to decide whether she wanted to go on a date with her or not, even when the obvious answer was an absolutely empathetic yes. She was Cat fucking Grant and she wouldn't allow that girl, heroine or not, to keep getting on her nerves, not when she could play the same game the girl was playing and she could do it ten times better.

...

Cat looked at her reflection in the full body mirror of her wardrobe, she smiled knowing the power of the outfit she had picked.  Black waist-high faux leather leggings, white crop top with a big triangle opening in the back, combined with a darker and bolder make up than her usual and a pair of metallic silver retro Oxford shoes.

The bell rang exactly at nine and she could almost picture Kara standing in front of her front door for at least twenty minutes looking at her watch without blinking to don't miss the exact minute to ring the bell.

"I wish you were this punctual at work Kie—," Cat started opening the door, "Supergirl?" she asked then taking in the view in front of her.

Kara stood in front of her dressed in her uniform while holding a Noonan's bag in one hand and a huge black handbag with the word D.E.O printed on the side in the other.

"I—, yeah," Kara nodded gaping at her.

Cat's clothes wrapped perfectly around every single one of her curves and attributes, letting very little to her imagination. Kara suddenly felt dizzy, she was holding her breath since the very first moment she catch a glance at her boss when she opened the door.

"You brought dinner?" Cat asked.

Kara looked intermittently between Cat and the delivery bag she held in her right hand still gaping like an idiot.

"Thought you said no dinner," Cat continued, eyebrow getting higher every second.

Still nothing.

"Should I call emergencies? You seem like you are having a heart attack. Does electrical cardio-version work with you? How many hearts do Kryptonians even have? Do we need something equally strong as lighting to bring you back to life or maybe stronger?" Cat was enjoying this a little.

"I—, y-you—." Kara gulped.

"Oh dear, Kiera, I thought we were over your stuttering when I talk to you already, clearly I was wrong," maybe she was enjoying it too much.

"No dinner, better," Kara muttered incapable to articulate a complete sentence.

"Good, me hungry much," Cat mocked spacing the words just as Kara had done, "close the door when you ready I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Kara's jaw dropped watching her go, Cat's perfectly tanned back completely on display, a tiny almost imperceptible cat tattoo in the middle of her shoulder blades, very delicate thin black lines she was sure she wouldn't have noticed if she didn't count with her super-vision.

"Wait what? You are Cat Grant! You are not supposed to have tattoos, that's not—, that's doesn't make any sense!" Kara darted after her into the kitchen.

"Oh is that so?" Cat laughed, "I guess somebody forgot to tell that to the teenage version of me years ago."

"But you are—, you are Cat Grant!"

"I'm pretty well aware of that darling, but what's your point?"

"You are Cat Grant!" The younger blonde repeated.

"I'll tell you something Kiera, maybe if you manage to calm down, I'll show you my other tattoo in a while, so you can finally have that heart attack we already talked about," Cat winked, "oh wait I think I did all of the talking back then."

Kara's jaw dropped even more if that was possible, while all of her blood went to her face at one blow. Cat had to do her best to disguise her laughter in a smirk.

"Well while I could watch you gaping all day dear, believe me, I do prefer that meal I wasn't bluffing when I said I was hungry much. So what is it?"

"Breakfast," Kara simply answered trying to play cool, which wasn't working at all.

"Like for tomorrow?" Cat couldn't avoid the pout forming in her lips .

"No, it's breakfast for dinner, the best kind of dinner."

"That's a pretty bold statement," Cat smirked.

"At the end of the day I assure you Ms. Grant that you'll be licking your fingers wishing there was more food."

"I can assure you dear, there is no way I start licking my fingers after eating."

"Alright let's leave the cutlery aside and see if you don't."

"Alright bring it in blonde girl!" Cat said slamming her hands on the  kitchen isle, completely sure there was no way she would start licking her fingers no matter what Kara carried in that bag.

The younger girl put a box in front of her and slowly opened it.

"Oh well, I'm fucked," Cat huffed.

An enormous pile of pancakes raised in front of her, she honestly had no idea of how was she supposed to eat that with barely her hands, much less how was she supposed to ignore the nutella coating her fingers if she did so. It had to be nutella of course, the only thing she could not resist to.

Sometimes she wanted to slam her face against a wall for forgetting Kara had been in charge of her life, meals and schedule, for so long it was impossible she hadn't learned all this little details about her.

Kara laughed at her panic expression as she took an equally big pile of pancakes in her hands and started eating it.

"You cheating bitch!" Cat blurted out torn between using a napkin or licking her fingers clean, nutella and whipped cream completely smeared on them.

"Language Cat!" The blonde smirked licking her own fingers, " how is that I'm cheating anyway?"

"You know I can't resist nutella, I swear to God some days I wanna shoot you down you cheating bastard!"

"That Lan—," Kara started protesting but she thought twice when she saw the threatening glare in her boss eyes, "never mind."

"Well, since I'm going down the hill,—," the elder blonde said shrugging in surrender.

Kara smiled knowing she had just won that little battle. Her smile quickly dropped though, when Cat stood up from her kitchen stool walked around the isle and  stopped right in front of her, licking out the excess of  nutella off her fingers so close to her own mouth she could perfectly smell the combination of chocolate and whipped cream combined with the surprisingly provocative sound of licking and sucking that were leaving the woman's mouth.

"Do you still feel like a winner Danvers?" Kara shook her head slowly licking her lips at the same time as she was completely drawn by the scene happening right in front of her, "hmm, I thought so," the older woman let out almost moaning before she walked out of the girl's personal space allowing her to think properly again.

Kara turned around in her stool trying her best to divert her glance from Cat's since all she could think now was the woman licking her fingers in such a provocative and daring way.

"About what you said of you wanting to shoot me down, that's actually what I was planning for tonight," she said when her brain was able to function again.

"I beg your pardon?" Cat asked, her eyebrow darting up.

"Yeah, well I brought all these and it would be a real shame if you don't get to try them down on your so very cool target range from which you didn't accept or deny its existence, that I totally can not see with my x-ray vision," Kara said turning around again and picking up the D.E.O handbag she carried earlier as she opened it and let a big variety of fire weapons and a large supply of ammunition on plain sight, "I know you were tense at office, mostly because of me, but since shooting relaxes you, I just thought you would want to try a moving target for once. So, what do you say? I promise I won't use my speed powers. Make it fair for you and you bad aiming skills, you know?"

"So your idea of a relaxing date is bringing a bag full of guns and asking me to shoot you?"

" I guess that are the perks of dating a bulletproof alien, we like getting shoot by beautiful earthling women," Kara shrugged.

"How could I deny to fulfill your deepest heart desires? Being that the case, it will be my pleasure to try and shoot you down, alien girl."   
  
  



	5. A taste of stars.

"Come on Cat it's just mathematics, if I move to certain speed, how much distance will I go over within the lapse of time the bullet reaches my position?" Kara rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious statement she had done in her entire life.

"Oh don't you come at me with that high school maths speech, I know you just basically finished high school like a year ago, but you are being totally unfair, you are using your super speed to avoid the bullets, that's totally cheating, I mean, haven't you seen the ridiculous amount of eyeglasses I own? Like honestly I'm blind! And to be fair, we both know no human could shoot you down when you are using you super speed even if you weren't bullet proof at all to begin with," Cat complained pouting.

"Oh you are totally a pedophile," Kara laughed cutting the distance between Cat and her in a fraction of second from the other side of the room.

"I beg your pardon?" Cat asked, indignation rising up in her tone.

"Well, you did just said I finished high school like last year, how old you think I am seventeen?" Kara questioned crossing her arm and shaking her head faking disapproval, "Oh you are so naughty Ms. Grant!" She teased farther.

"Shut up Danvers! You know what? I'm done with human weapons, let's try one of those 'secret anti-alien agency' weapons you brought, because today you are having a little lesson of respect little brad," Cat stated pissed off by her teasing.

"That, if you actually get to hit me at least once, with your totally disastrous aiming, Mah lady," the blonde said bowing before she crossed the room once again within a fraction of second, getting as far as possible from Cat as she could.

"Cheater," the elder woman hissed taking a plasma blast gun out of the D.E.O duffel bag Kara brought.

"I'm getting old here blondie!" Kara teased holding her laughter at her former boss anger expression.

"You are so gonna regret that, alien girl!" Cat pointed the gun at the blonde, focused on the girl, breathed deeply and then shot once.

The plasma blast kick was stronger than she thought and she was forced give a step backwards in order not to fall.

Cat stood sturdily in the shooting spot again with her feet wider apart from one another, she breathed deeply, exhaled slowly and shot. This time a few meters to the right of the blonde's current position.

Kara run exactly to where the blast was directed and it hit her right on her chest, she was thrown against the bullet trap wall behind her and then fell to the floor limp.

"Oh god, Kara!" Cat run into the target range room and reached the blonde girl in seconds.

Kara was laying on the floor unconscious. Cat cupped Kara's face in her hands carefully placing a hair strand behind her ear. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"You said these were non lethal Kara, I didn't mean to harm you, I'm so sorry," Cat said lifting her gaze from the her face to the wall, there were two craters on the wall, one from the first blast she shoot and one from where Kara had landed after, she couldn't believe she had not notice the first blast hole in the wall, if she had she wouldn't have fired that stupid gun again, it was ridiculously powerful, "I'm so stupid!" She groaned.

"They are non lethal and you are not stupid," Kara complained with weak voice, opening her eyes, "See? I'm not death yet."

"You scared me!" Cat squealed smacking Kara's shoulder and turning around so she couldn't see the tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I just took a bunch of weapons from the D.E.O weapon department and rushed out before anyone could see me."

"You stole those weapons!" Cat voice increased a pitch.

"I borrowed them!" Kara replied crossing her arms over her chest, as she remained laying on the floor, a pout perfectly printed on her face.

"You STOLE them and now they have my fingerprints all over and soon I'll be incriminated in who knows what alien assassination and—"

"Whoa, slow down, drama queen!" The girl laughed.

Cat rolled her eyes at the girl's teasing.

"Come on idiot, get up, you are spending the night under my watch" the blonde woman said suddenly helping the younger girl to sit up.

"I have super healing Cat I'm completely fine now," she replied.

"I don't care! I let you unconscious for a moment, which is more than most of the criminals you fight can say, your head hit hard on that bullet trap wall, as far as we know you could have a super-concussion or something, now stop complaining and let's go!" Cat clapped her hands urging the girl to start moving.

"And you wonder why I call you drama queen? Anyway, if you wanted me to stay the night you just had to ask me, no need to invent 'super-excuses' Ms. Grant," Kara grinned adding quotation marks with her fingers in the air, then she jumped from the floor and helped Cat to her feet.

"Tsh! To the bedroom, chop chop!"

"Hmm Bossy, I like it," Kara muttered.

Before Cat react to that or even realize what was happening Kara lifted her from the ground and carried her all the way to her bedroom in a matter of seconds.

"What the—, Kara!"

"You said chop chop! And with you Ms. Grant, that means you need it yesterday," the girl shrugged.

"Very funny," Cat deadpanned rolling her eyes blank, "now—," she started pointing at the floor with a threatening look.

Kara put her down instantly.

"Sorry," Kara whispered hoping that would ease the threatening expression on Cat's face.

Cat shrugged shacking her head.

"So — , make yourself at home," the woman spoke and Kara looked around the room, suddenly realizing the situation she had got herself into, a single bead of sweat slipped down the back of her neck, "Hope you don't mind but I can't stand pajamas," Cat commented then turning around towards the bed.

She took off her crop top first, Kara stared at her as she threw the garment to some corner of the room. Then she kicked off her shoes. The High waisted leggings came after. Kara could not take her gaze off Cat's back, the little cat tattoo almost imperceptibly moving along with the woman's motion, her eyes started to go down Cat's spine, tiny black underwear waiting in the end.

"I'm maybe not looking at you, but I can still feel you staring darling," Cat said right before she jumped under the covers of her king sized bed, somehow landing in the exact middle of the bed so it didn't matter which side Kara picked she was going to be still only inches away from Cat's half naked body, "what you waiting for?" She asked amused patting both sides of the bed with her hands.

Kara gulped, looking back and forth between the bed and her Supergirl outfit, as she blamed herself for her decision to wear the stupid costume that day, she could not sleep in that neoprene outfit, it was stupidly tight and horribly uncomfortable, that without mentioning the over-sized cape.

Cat smirked, she was enjoying this way too much.

The young girl took a breath fixing her gaze to a random crack on the wood of the floor. The cape landed right beside it on the floor. She could feel Cat's glance fixed on her. Her boots landed right next to the cape. She could visualize Cat smirk growing wider even when she was not looking at her. Her skirt. Cat's arched eyebrow. Her tights. Cat's lips barely open, her tongue briefly moisturizing them. Her shirt. Cat's jaw dropped. Bare skin underneath.

"We are even," Kara mumbled right before she quickly crawled in bed.

Cat attempted to say something but failed, she was completely speechless. Her mind trapped in a loop of Kara's topless memory.

They lay there, silent, their gazes fixed on the ceiling, for what seemed hours.

"You know, it's not good to sleep after a concussion," Cat suddenly dropped breaking the silence.

"I know," she rolled over her side to look at Cat.

"I guess I should make sure you don't, since it was me who caused it in first place," Cat rolled too.

"That's only fair," Kara replied giving Cat a lustful look.

"It is," she returned with a lower pitch, her mouth abruptly dry as she took in Kara's features dimly lit by the moon light seeping through the window.

"Yeah it is," Kara whispered hoarsely.

That was all Cat needed to hear. She pulled Kara closer by her hips, until their bodies crashed together, she then kissed Kara with hunger, fervently letting her know how much she wanted and needed her.

Kara's hand cupped the back of Cat's neck bringing her closer if that was possible, she could feel her bare breast against her own and she gave in to the sensation of the woman's body perfectly fitting her own. Cat's tongue felt like silk dancing in her mouth and losing that contact even for the second they needed to breathe felt like torture.

Cat rolled them over the bed straddling the girl after she kissed her lips softly.

"You are so perfect," Cat whispered taking in the body of girl. She slid her hands from the girl's collarbones to her shoulders, her fingertips ghostly touching her skin, then she traced a line from her shoulders to the sides of her breasts, drawing a half moon under them. Kara held her breath. She continued to trace a line past her ribs and down till her navel circling it with ghostly traces. Kara started shaking almost imperceptibly. Her fingertips drew a line down the girl's lower belly until they were forced to stop by the elastic of Supergirl themed panties. Cat smiled at the sight, as her fingers find her way under the elastic to start pulling the garment down. Kara's trembling grew stronger and her hands went to fists. Cat frowned.

"Oh god, you are not virgin, are you?" Cat asked stopping her moves while she tried to do her best to hide her shock expression biting her bottom lip.

"Emm Nooo," Kara hissed, still remaining completely stiff looking at Cat like a little terrified puppy.

"You sure? Because you don't sound very convincing and to be honest you are looking at me like I'm about to rape you or something," Cat said sitting back on the mattress between the girl's legs and taking her hands away from her.

"I'm not a virgin Cat," she assured, "it's just that I've never been with a woman before and It's been a long time since I was in an intimate situation with a human being and believe me that never went well."

"What exactly are you scare of Kara?"

"I don't wanna hurt you Cat, you are so fragile and I might lose control over my powers out of frantic delight."

"Well, I'll make sure you don't," Cat said continuing what she was doing before, she pulled the elastic half the way down,"keep your eyes on me, remember who I am, what I mean to you and enjoy darling," Kara relaxed her posture visibly rising her hips and legs so cat could pull the garment all the way Down.

Cat knelt on the mattress she was sitting, taking in Kara's body in all its extension, she then traced ghostly lines up the girl's inner tights to her marked hipbones, her skin was impossibly soft, it felt like touching silk and found a ridiculous amount of pleasure just doing that, tracing lines and circles over it, she slid her fingers down the silky skin to her mount of Venus, right before she run her finger delicately down Kara's damped slit. Kara's hips jumped in response to the simple touch looking for more.

She moaned a complaint when Cat took her hand away from her sensible skin, but she fell silent when she saw the woman leaning down on her core.

"I wanna know what you taste like," Cat whispered, her breath crashing against Kara's sensible wet skin.

She gave Kara a brief stroke with her tongue almost as soft as her previous one with her finger. The girl's blood pumped fast rushing to her core, she could not wait any longer, Cat's pace was torture and she felt like she was about to explode out of frustration.

"Please Cat!"

"What darling?"

"Hurry!" she answered lifting her hips involuntarily searching for release.

"I thought you could not stand frantic delight, wasn't that what you said?" Cat smirked.

"I don't care, I need you now!"

Cat smiled and leaned down again between the girl's wide spread legs, she pulled Kara closer by her hips and started flicking her tongue more strongly and faster over Kara's folds parting them open with each stroke, the blonde girl moaned even thought the pressure wasn't quite enough to satisfy her, she pushed her hips against Cat's tongue, but the woman pulled her head back.

"I'm in control here, you don't get to decide how much pressure I apply, understood?" she scolded and the girl nodded.

Cat helped herself to open the girl's folds with one hand as she leaned in to suck on the pearl shaped bundle of nerves that made its way in front of her. Kara's hands flew to the tufted headboard behind her, her grip was so strong on the cushioned surface that she would definitely leave her fingers marked permanently over it, she honestly could not care less in that moment, she gave in to the sensations that Cat's expert mouth was giving her. Cat's tongue increased her pace, tracing circles and sliding up, down and every possible direction, she sucked in the sensitive lump again sending a big wave of pleasure to the Kara's inner walls, which started to contract, her orgasm building up while hips rocked uncontrollably up and down, Cat increased the speed of her last strokes making her come undone.

Kara struggled for air trying to calm down her hectic breathing while Cat crawled up the bed to peck her lips.

"So?" Kara started when she finally stopped trembling wrapping Cat in her arms and pecking her back.

"Hmm—?" she asked confused.

"You said you wanted to know what I taste like. So how was it?"

"It was like —," Cat fell silent for a moment trying to find the perfect answer, "tasting the stars."

"Well, I do come from the stars I guess that's fitting," she smiled.

"I guess it is," the woman smiled back leaning in for another kiss, this time longer, "I think we can say you are concussion free for the night darling," Cat said freeing herself from Kara's embrace to lie on the mattress beside her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just preparing to sleep not going anywhere Kara."

"I know what you are doing, I just want to know why."

"What do you mean why?"

"Yeah! You were in total control of me back then, but now that it's my turn, you are just going to sleep, just like that —."

Cat laughed.

"Sounds like someone is eager to top here," she teased.

"You don't always get to be the boss Ms. Grant," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough, show me what you got Alien girl."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank all of you for all your support on this story and apologize for all the mistakes and typos you have to read in it. Second I hope you keep giving me your opinions, thoughts and expectations of where the story is going, let me know what you want to happen next, give me some ideas, I do look forward to all of your comments. And last but not least, if you are enjoying this story please go and check out my other Supercat story "Timeless" I promise you will love it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, if I should continue, etc. I'm new to the fandom and this ship got me squealing every episode, I'm in love with Cat's character and I miss her terribly in the second season.


End file.
